


Red On Green

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Raijinshuu - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Tearjerker, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus shook his head, refusing to believe it. He had sworn he would get strong enough to protect them all. He failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infinite-atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=infinite-atmosphere).



> _For infinite-atmosphere for all the Fraxus art. You wanted angst. Here you go._

Laxus' hand shook as it reached down. He stroked Freed's hair, just as he had done so many times before. Whenever he did, even just in a friendly gesture, Freed had always smiled with a look of peacefulness, joy, and warmth. When Laxus had caressed his head in more intimate moments, just the two of them, Freed always leaned in with a hum and rested against his chest.

His pale face was now frozen with pain and his last seconds of fear. He felt cold, and his turquoise eyes that had looked upon Laxus with adoration now stared out blankly.

Laxus shook his head, refusing to believe it. The stench of blood filling his nose said otherwise. Across the cobbled road, the sun shined across red on green. A little behind him, he heard Evergreen's sobs. Bickslow had removed his helmet to wipe aside tears. Everything else was silent. Fairy Tail normally did not kill, but Laxus lost control. Seeing that … how could he not?

"Why?" Laxus shuddered, collapsing across the motionless body.

Why had he leaped in the way? Why had he taken the shot? Laxus had trained, _trained so hard_ , for so long, so that none of those he loved would ever get hurt again. He had sworn to himself … sworn to _them_ … he would protect the ones he cared for.

He would protect his guild!

How could he not protect the man who loved him?

Laxus let out an enraged roar and punched the ground hard enough to shatter the stones and leave behind a crater. Blood trickled from his knuckles and mixed with the pool of Freed's blood.

Freed used to declare stolidly yet with pride that they were Laxus' bodyguards. Some people called the trio merely Laxus' groupies. Yet today, Freed showed he had not been lying. He had taken his job seriously. Long ago, Makarov asked him to watch over Laxus, keep him out of trouble, and protect him if he ever needed it.

He did his job as a bodyguard.

Laxus grabbed up the body and cradled it in his arms. Freed's hand flopped out, the guild mark still on it, and his hair draped around Laxus, almost touching the ground. Laxus turned away from the concluded battle and marched off.

Evergreen wiped her eyes and replaced her glasses. "Laxus?" she whispered, seeing the grimness in his face.

He did not stop. "I'm taking him _home_."

He had sworn he would get strong enough to protect them all.

He failed.

_Fan art by infinite-atmosphere, posted on[AskFraxus blog](http://askfraxus.tumblr.com/post/129204634742/can-u-draw-some-fraxus-please)_

  
....Damn you for drawing [THIS TOO](http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/129270516396)...

  
Colored by [Rhov](http://wildrhov.tumblr.com/post/129279255394/feel-free-to-color-xd-i-never-do-cause-im-way)


	2. Chapter 2

It was peaceful here. The hill had a commanding view of Magnolia with the bay sparkling on the horizon. It would have been a nice place for a date, if not for the … _company_.

"I miss you," Laxus said softly. "It's not the same. We don't even hang out anymore. Evergreen has Elfman, and Bickslow … he changed. He took it hard. Maybe even harder than me."

He let out a sigh and looked up at the puffy clouds floating across the sky.

"I'm going away," he whispered. "I don't know where I'm going yet, just … not here. Not around them. Either they look at me with pity, or they act the same as ever: laughing, drinking, brawling, like nothing happened. Both piss me off. I don't even know what I want of them, but … maybe it's not them. It's me. It's _us_. I can't … I _don't want_ to get over it. Everyone says I need to, but … dammit, I _can't_. And I don't feel like I should have to."

He grimaced, and his eyes slammed shut against the burn.

"How could I move on?" he hissed softly.

He took an unsteady breath and let it out in a slow stream to calm himself.

"So, I'm going away. I'll get stronger. I have to! I can't go through something like this again. Ever! I swear to you. I swear!" he shouted passionately. "I'll be strong enough. Next time, it won't happen. No one will get hurt, not on my watch. No one! I'll be strong enough to protect them _all_."

His chest shuddered, but he straightened up, ignoring the tears on his cheeks.

"I swear to you, Freed: it'll never happen again."

He pulled a bundle of red roses out from behind his back.

"I know these weren't your favorite, but I always wanted to give you some. Just 'cuz. I regret not doing a lot of things, so … I'm starting with this." He looked at the flowers, then down in front of his feet. "Happy birthday."

He leaned over and set the roses against a gravestone with a carved epithet:

 _Here lies Freed Justine_  
_Fairy Tail wizard, loyal bodyguard, beloved friend._  
_He followed his own rules to the end._

Those succinct words were not enough. Freed had been so much more to Fairy Tail, to _him_. More than just a guildmate, more than a bodyguard … more than friends.

This was only a marker for his body, though. His spirit lived on in all of them.

"See ya, Freed," he said, and Laxus trudged away.

The red roses shined against the green grass of this cemetery hill.

_Fan art by infinite-atmosphere, posted on[AskFraxus blog](http://askfraxus.tumblr.com/post/129457166312/your-pic-yanked-me-out-of-depression-i-had-a)_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been thirteen years. Laxus spent five of those wandering until people compared him to Gildarts. He fought enemies no one would have dreamed of. He perfected his magic to a level far surpassing the past. He was offered the role of guild master over and over again. Gildarts didn't want it. Erza felt like retiring again. Laxus kept refusing. Once, that had been his goal. However, that was a goal he made with Freed and the others. It seemed frivolous now.

Still, he was named as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, replacing his grandfather after his passing. He ignored the distinction most days. He wore a fur coat with the Wizard Saint symbol emblazoned on the back. That was all.

The guild still felt incomplete. Life in general lacked that bit of color, that dash of green. However, he could not pretend it had gone monochrome. There were other colors, pinks and yellows and blues and reds and browns. He stared out at the noisy guild from a corner table where he sat alone.

Erza walked through the broad doors, and a few people hailed her return. Laxus quietly gulped his beer, wondering who she had with her now. He was a child, not even a teen by his face, his hair so alike in color to hers that, if he did not know her better, he might have mistaken the boy as Erza's long-lost son. Wide green eyes roamed around the guild in innocent wonder.

"Everyone, this is our new member. He's young, but he's quite powerful."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted out. "I thought you left to take care of a dark guild, not rescue kids."

"The dark guild is vanquished," she informed them, looking like it was no big deal. Laxus knew that for someone like Erza, it was swatting some annoying flies. "This boy had been a member, but not by his choice. The Magic Council pardoned him due to his age. He'll live here and learn how to use his magic for the side of good." She patted the boy's shoulder. "You'll be safe here. No more scary stuff."

Laxus watched intently. There was something about the boy. His waist-length hair was of course reminiscent of long ago, if not for it being such a bright shade of red.

Natsu stomped up to the child with a massive grin. Thirteen years and a family hardly tamed the Fire Dragon Slayer. "So, you're really strong, huh? What magic do you use?"

"Natsu," Erza warned.

"Um … I use runes," the boy said in intimidation.

Laxus perked up even more. Runes?

"Well, I won't accept you until I see you fight," Natsu declared.

Erza scolded him harsher, "Natsu!"

The Dragon Slayer pointed his finger at the boy. "You have to defeat my _daughter_. If you can beat her, I'll accept that you're strong. She's only six, but don't let her age fool you. She's gonna grow up to be a Dragon Slayer like me."

"I'm … not good around girls," the boy said timidly, trying to shy away.

Natsu laughed and ruffled his hair. "It's fine, it's fine. She's stronger than any girl you've ever met, I guarantee it."

When Natsu removed his hand, the top of the boy's hair stuck out. Laxus saw it for just a second. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but … no, definitely! The boy reached up and tried to smooth his hair back down, but two cowlicks still stuck out to the side of his head.

Laxus immediately rose and strode over. "I'll take him," he boomed out in declaration.

Everyone paused and stared in confusion. Take him? Hearing that from Laxus almost sounded scary.

"The boy needs a mentor," he clarified. "I know a bit about runes magic. I'll take him as a disciple."

Erza looked the most stunned out of them all, but she gave a nod. She had not missed seeing the little similarities. "You're in luck," she told the boy. "Not many in history get to have a Ten Wizard Saint as their master."

Green eyes turned up to him, and their admiration was the same as similar eyes in the past. "Wow! You must be really strong."

Laxus smiled gently at the lad. "You'll be my second-in-command. Follow my lead. I'll protect you with my life."

The boy nodded eagerly, and Laxus patted his head right between the pointy cowlicks. Maybe it was just him, but the boy's red hair felt just as soft as Freed's had been.

* * *

Laxus stood once again on the hill overlooking Magnolia. The sun was making its way down, setting in the bay and turning it into the color of wine.

"I think you managed to come back into my life," he said softly. "He reminds me so much of you, Freed. Twelve years old, but he's strong, brilliant. He may even surpass you when he's older." He laughed softly and looked down at the grave. "Or maybe you want to surpass your old self. Maybe that really is you reborn. I like to think so."

He leaned over and placed red roses against the headstone.

"I promise to protect him. I won't fail this time. I swear to you, Freed. I _won't_ fail!"

He thought he saw a vision, a specter, those long lashes, loyal gaze, reticent smile, and the emerald sheen of hair. As the sun sank, the vision changed. The sun glared red on green, replacing the color.

Laxus smiled as the vision faded. "Thanks for giving me another chance, Freed."

**The End**

  
[Fan art by Freed-n-Friends](http://freed-n-friends.tumblr.com/post/129900424352/this-was-a-rather-fast-drawing-and-is-based-on)


End file.
